One problem encountered is the positioning of the capsule in the device and the closing of the latter around the capsule to perform the brewing process. The capsule usually has to be positioned by the user on a capsule support or in a housing, then the device is closed manually or automatically around the capsule.
It is important to correctly position the capsule so that the device closes correctly around the latter and a good seal is thus achieved to ensure good conditions of extraction. Bad positioning may damage the capsule, and thus affect the conditions of extraction. The loading of the capsule must also be easy, without trial and error as to the correct position of the capsule in the device. The loading must also be as rapid as possible and not require excessive manipulations. Hence, devices exist that propose the insertion of the capsule in a vertical plane and the movement of the extraction or infusion parts along a horizontal plane around the capsule. Such systems have the advantages of allowing a loading from the top piggy-bank fashion, and makes for rapid loading. The positioning of the capsule is then taken over by the movement of a movable part that pushes the capsule against another part such as a water heater. However, these devices are complex to produce and are not suitable for low-cost and therefore entry-level coffee machines for the consumer market. They are therefore usually intended for the business market such as restaurants, bars or communities. For example, patent application WO 98/47418 relates to a device for the extraction of pre-measured inserts in which the inserts are inserted vertically and are extracted horizontally. The disadvantage of this device is that it comprises two movable parts for the extraction, which makes the mechanical principle more complicated.
WO 2005/004683 relates to a capsule brewing device comprising: a first part; a second part that can be moved relative to the first part; a housing for the capsule and defining, in a closed position of the movable part against the fixed part, an extraction position of the capsule along an axis in the housing; an insertion and positioning part comprising means for guiding the capsule arranged so as to insert the capsule by gravity and position such capsule in an intermediate position; a drink pouring system; and the second movable part is so arranged and constructed to move the capsule from the intermediate position into the extraction position when the device is closed.
EP 1 721 553 discloses a brewing unit for coffee machines using capsules. The unit has a front part with a beverage outlet and a rear part with a hot water inlet. The front part and the rear part are mounted in-between a pair of facing shoulder guide members. The front part is movable in-between these guide members to be urged against the rear part so as to form with the rear part a brewing chamber for accommodating a capsule to be extracted, whereby an unoccupied volume is left in front of the front member between the guide members within the machine.
EP 1 659 547 relates to a beverage machine for making infusions, in particular, espresso coffee. The machine includes an infusion chamber within a brewing unit that has a movable front part with a return spring and a beverage outlet duct that extends through the assembly's outer housing. The movable front part cooperates with a rear part that is movable within the housing and that can be pushed against the movable front part to compress the return spring whereby the outlet duct slides through the assembly's outer housing. The capsule is passed through the external housing to the infusion chamber via a rigid capsule feed channel and then the capsule is transferred into the infusion chamber by an external bushing on the movable rear part of the brewing unit which is provided with a cam-like path for moving the rear part. This arrangement involves several problems. The capsule must be moved during the closure of the brewing chamber and this can cause blocking and it also makes the retaining means of the pod more complex. Moreover, opening and closing the brewing chamber involves simultaneously a linear displacement of the movable rear part within the housing, of the movable front part within the housing and of the outlet duct through the housing which increases the risk of hyper-guiding and jamming or improper alignment of the various parts that linearly move one relative to another. The fluid system comprises a moving assembly which makes the fluid system more complex to assemble. When upon extraction brewing unit is re-opened for removing the capsule, pressurized water contained within the infusion chamber may project outside the housing. Furthermore, an unoccupied volume is left within the machine between the front member and the casing when the outlet duct is in its retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,190 and WO 2005/072574 disclose a coffee machine having a removable drawer for positioning a coffee can therein. The drawer can be slid horizontally into the coffee machine and lifted towards a water injection arrangement. WO 2006/023309 discloses a coffee machine with a slidable drawer for the introduction of a coffee capsule into the machine. The drawer is movable between an open and a closed position and has two capsule half-shells that are pivotable against each other to form a brewing chamber when the drawer is in the closed position and pivotable apart when the drawer is slid out from the machine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,251 discloses a coffee machine having a horizontally slidable drawer for positioning a capsule therein. When slid into the machine, the drawer can be moved upwards towards a fixed capsule cage for form a brewing chamber for a capsule. EP 1 566 126 discloses a coffee machine with a vertical brewing unit for accommodating coffee pods. The brewing unit has a fixed upper part and a movable lower part for holding a pod and that can be pulled up for closing the brewing unit and let down for inserting or removing a pod.
Further brewing units are disclosed in EP 0 730 425, EP 0 862 882, EP 1 219 217, EP 1 480 540, EP 1 635 680, EP 1 669 011, EP 1 774 878, EP 1 776 026, EP 1 893 064, FR 2 424 010, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,190, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,774, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,152, U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,369, US 2005/0106288, US 2006/0102008, WO 2005/002405, WO 2005/016093, WO 2006/005756, WO 2006/066626, WO 2007/135136 and EP2013180164.9, EP2013180165.6 and EP2013180166.4.
Devices arranged to handle ingredient capsules of different sizes are disclosed in EP 1 208 782 and in WO 2012/123440. Further devices for handling capsules of different sizes are disclosed in PCT/EP13/064001, PCT/EP13/064003, PCT/EP13/070756, PCT/EP13/070780, PCT/EP13/070866, PCT/EP13/071453, PCT/EP13/077272, EP2013196040.3, EP2013196041.1 and EP2013196042.9.
There is still a need to provide a device for handling reliably capsules, e.g. capsules of different sizes.